The Internet has seen expansive growth over the last several years. Today, more and more people are accessing the Internet to retrieve information and perform a variety of tasks. User can access a variety of different web sites to provide them with the information they desire. For example, some web sites may be configured to provide financial information, news information, sports information to the user, while other web sites may be configured to perform some type of calculation for the user. For example, a user may access a financial website and then use the web site to calculate how much money they should save to meet their retirement goals. Most of these requests are performed very quickly and the user receives a response from the web site in a short amount of time. Some requests, however, may take a long time to process. Too long of a delay may cause the web site to time out and not respond to the user's request or may cause the user to leave the web site if the response time is too slow.